The Adventures of The Chaos Twins
The Adventures of The Chaos Twins The Adventures of The Chaos Twins is a fan show created by User:Destiney the Hedgehog and User:Thirza the Hedgehog. It is mainly about the two stars, the Twins of Chaos, Destiney and Thirza the Hedgehog's. And their crazy, zany, accurately awesome, and fun times together! Character's ﻿Main Destiney the Hedgehog Thirza the Hedgehog Tianshi the Hedgehog Fate the Dark Tihana the Dark Mephiles the Dark Shadow the Hedgehog Quinn the Mouse Minor Tinders the Rabbit Skully and Mortis Happy the Bat Artwork ﻿''Coming soon'' Episodes ﻿Episode 1 and Thirza the Hedgehog's quickly dart through patches of tree's. Destiney's playfully laughing as she looks behind herself, making sure her beloved twin is still with her. Thirza: *snickers* Did we lose them? Destiney: I don't know, we were going to fast. *giggles* Thirza: *panting* We should be good now... Destiney: Yeah. Man that was really fun. Thirza: No kidding! Destiney: And the expression on their face's... MAN! That was just precious! ﻿Thirza: Oh yeah! That was fun! Destiney: How long do you think their are going to be looking for us to get revenge? Thirza: A long time! Destiney: Ohh.... yeah... so long.. it'll be the next three centurys by the time their over it! Thirza: Bahahaha! I'd like to see them as old ladies! Destiney: Oh yeah! Fate old and grey, now that would be a sight to see! Thirza: *snorts* Yeah... So what do we do know? Destiney: We could either find out where Tianshi ran off too, or figure out which of the tree's has edible fruit. Thirza: *already in a tree* This one's got pears! Destiney: *chuckles* Wait for me! You went so fast I couldn't see ya! *Leaps up into the tree with her* Thirza: *nomming pears* Yummy! Destiney: Man, this is a good day! *picks a pear off of the tree* It's kinda nice out here too! Thirza: Yeah! I can see loads of stuff from up here! Destiney: Yeah, tons and ton of stuff! A GARGANTUAN AMOUNT OF STUFF! Thirza: OHMIGOSH I SEE SHADOW! Destiney: WHAT!? *loses her balances and falls out of the tree* Shadow: *Sees her fall out of the tree* Woah! *runs to Dest* Destiney: Gnh... Curse you tree! Shadow: *helps her up* Are you okay? Destiney: Yeah, i'm fine! *dusts herself off* Nothing bad Thirza: *jumps down* Hi! Destiney: What brings you out here Shaddie? Shadow: *shrugs* Just out and about I guess. Destiney: Okies! Thirza: What now? Destiney: Hmmm... time to put my brain to work! Shadow: *leans against a tree* Thirza: I got an idea! Destiney: Can you tell me please? Thirza: Uhm... Ice cream? Destiney: Ohh... that doesn't sound bad! Shadow: Why not grab Silver and we'll make it a date... *glances at Destiney* Destiney: Oh yeah.. sounds good! What do you think Thirz? Thirza: Yeah! *she Chaos controls somewhere, and returns with Silver* Destiney: Oh that was easy! Silver: Hey everyone! Thirza: Now we're all set! Anyone know a good Ice cream place? Destiney: Hmm... thinking and thinking.... Thirza: Uhm.... Destiney: Hmm... Shadow: I got nothing Destiney: Oooh.. I think I know! Thirza: Awesome! Destiney: Do you wanna go now? Thirza: Yus! Shadow: Sure Destiney: Okay! Let's go! Thirza: Walking or Chaos Control? Destiney: Chaos control, i'm to lazy to walk today! *snickers* Thirza: *grabs Silver's arm* Last one there's a flying monkey! CHAOS CONTROL! Destiney: *grabs Shadows arm* CHAOS... CONTROL! (At the icecream parlor...) Destiney: We're here! Thirza: Who's the flying monkeys? Destiney: No clue, the ice creams just good here. Thirza: What flavor are ya getting? Destiney: I'm getting Strawberry! Shadow: I don't know... Thirza: *in a very serious tone* You should try the alphabet soup flavor. Shadow: What? Destiney: *giggles* You should Silver: *snickers* Thirza: I'm gonna get cookie dough Destiney: Neato! What are you getting Silver? Silver: Um... Butterscotch Destiney: Okie Dokies! Thirza: *looks through the shop window* Hey! Gwen's workin' part time here! Destiney: Really? She is? Thirza: Yeah! Let's go say hi! *runs into the shop, accidentally dragging Silver with her* Silver: Slow down! Destiney: *giggles* Wait up! Thirza: Whoops! *stops in front of the counter* Destiney: *walks up next to Thirza* Gwen: Hi guys! Destiney: Hi Gwen! Shadow: Hey... Silver: Hi Gwen: So, what'll it be? Destiney: Hmm... I'll be having a strawberry milkshake Silver: I'll take a butter-scotch sundae please! Gwen: Alrighty! And for Thursday and Shadow? Thirza *>.<'' face* Double scooped mint-chip in a sugar cone. And Shadow wants Alphabet Soup soft-serve *evil grin* Destiney: *giggles* Shadow: Oi.... Gwen: Comin' right up! YO TINDERS! We need a strawberry cow, a 'scotch sundae, double mint on a sugar and a melty alpha soup cone! Destiney: That's a funny way of talking Gwen! I really like it! Gwen: *chuckles* Just Diner slang Tinders: *brings over the tray* I'm just glad we don't have to wear rollerskates and poodle skirts. Destiney: I bet, that'd be kinda weird, don't ya think so Thirza? Thirza: Yeah, real weird Gwen: There ya go, everything should be in order! (A spoon falls and lands beside the tray like a knife stuck in the table) Destiney: *giggles* Silver: Ack! Shadow: Uh.... Destiney: Where'd the spoon come from? Gwen: Tinders is an archer! Thirza: *ice cream is on her nose* Cool! Destiney: *chuckles* That's real neat! Gwen: Come on Shadow, taste it! Shadow: Fine *tastes the Alphabet Soup Ice Cream* Destiney: Ooooh... I wonder what's going to happen! Thirza: Dah na na na! It's Cherry flavored! Destiney: Ooohh... Shadow: And why didn't you tell me...? Thirza: Cause, you're the closest thing to a brother to me. *chibi cutee face* Shadow: Okay... Destiney: *chuckles, and picks up her order* This is too fun! Silver: Aaargh! Brain-freeze *e.e face* Destiney: You ok Silver? Shadow: Uh.... Thirza: *pulls out a scary looking knitted hat* You could borrow this? Silver: I'm okay! Just fine... *looks at the hat, terrified* Destiney: Put it on Silver... *grins* Shadow: *snickers* Silver: No thanks... Thirza: *sticks it on him anyway* You look adorable! *X3* Gwen: HAHA! *takes picture* Shadow: *annoyed groan* Why did you do that? Destiney: *laughs* Gwen: *shrugs* Just cause. My shift's over, see ya! *dashes out* Destiney: Bye! (Skully appears out of nowhere, and snatches the scary hat) Skully: Woohoo! *disappears* Destiney: WHOA! Shadow: Huh? Silver: What the..? Thirza: Wha..?! Destiney: Who was that? Thirza: That, was Skully. Shadow: Who? Destiney: What he said Thirza: Skully and Mortis are my two skeleton friends Destiney: Oooohh... Okies! Shadow: Your skeleton what? Thirza: I'll tell ya later *chuckles* (Should we end this one?) Destiney: Okies then! (Yus, onto episode two! discuss plot in e-mail C:) '''EPISODE END' Episode 2 Forest hangs herself upside down in a tree, with Thirza next to her Destiney: It feels funny to hang upside-down Thirz... Thirza: *flushed face* Yeah, all the blood is rushing to my head... Whoo... Destiney: Hmm... and now i'm bored *sits upright on the branch* What do you feel like doin Thirz? Thirza: *sits up* I dunno... I have all this built up hyper-ness, and nothin' to do! Destiney: Oooh... Ya wanna race? Thirza: Yeah! Destiney: Alright! *jumps out of the tree* Thirza: *slides down the tree* So where do we finish? Destiney: Hmm... the other side where the river is? Thirza: Sure! Get ready! Destiney: Already am! Thirza: *crouches to a starting position* Whoohoo! Destiney: Sorry Thirza, but your gunna haveta eat my dust. Thirza: Bring it! *grins* Category:Shows Category:Destineys Creations Category:Thirza's shtuff